


Character Meme #11

by carleton97



Category: Bandom, due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Schechter and Benton Fraser never expect the Spanish Inquisition. OR DO THEY??!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Meme #11

**Brian Schechter and Benton Fraser never expect the Spanish Inquisition. OR DO THEY??!?**

 

Okay, so it's not exactly the Spanish Inquisition, but Brian should have known something like this was going to happen; things had been going entirely too well for him lately. My Chem was on hiatus being all domestic and staying out of trouble. Riot Squad was slowly but surely growing into something formidable. Most importantly, Bob had invited him out to Chicago to explore the thing between them.

So, of course, he'd been picked up in O'Hare and dragged into the police station because he matched the description of some dirtbag distributing kiddie porn. He'd handed over his laptop and Blackberry without protest and settled in one of the interrogation rooms after calling his lawyer and Bob. Almost immediately, a detective and... a Mountie? Really? join him in the room. He answers all of the detective's questions honestly and absolutely does not react when the guy gets wound tighter and tighter.

Just before it looks like Brian's going to have a police brutality lawsuit on his hands the Mountie (seriously! A Mountie!) steps in and reels the detective back in a little. After that everything seems to happen at once. The tech guys surface from their cave full of apologies and his fingerprints come back totally different from the scumbag they're looking for, and Bob comes storming into the police station, looking like eleven kinds of vengeful rage.

Maybe it's not so bad to be Brian.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal for doll_revolution


End file.
